Marco Diaz: The Sword of Mewni
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: When an evil force invades the world and Kingdom of Mewni and kidnaps Star Butterfly, its up to the Earth-born Human Marco Diaz to save the day, with a legendary sword by his side, and some help from unexpected allies, Marco Diaz embarks on a Quest to save all of Mewni
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by a Song, and a game, I'll give you a hint on what it is, it was an RPG and it starred Super Mario, I think you guys can figure it out :P**

 **Enjoy my new chapter-sodic Fanfiction :D**

 **Marco, The Sword of Mewni**

 _During great times of sorrow in the lands of Mewni, there was always a certain force that can never be toppled, can be never be defeated, and only exclusive to the worthy, that force is called: Magic._

 _It was the perfect blend between Might and Mind, the mind to harness the magical power, the might to restrain it enough so it causes more good than evil._

 _With Magic, the Kingdom of Mewni thrived while the forces of monsters and anything unaffiliated with the un-grotesque Mewmans dwindled and were stricken with strife and loss, their kingdoms, reduced to tribes, their thousands of citizens, reducing to mere dozen due to the magic that the Queen of Mewni possessed, may their magic was used to harm and heal, to create or to destroy, it always meant one thing, more of a power creep between the Kingdom of Mewni and everyone else._

 _For centuries they remained uncontested, their magical strength scaring the monsters or anything to even dare to step up against their conquerors, that was until the Iron Inquisition were formed, the first united nation that was willing to challenge the Mewni Empire_

 _The Iron Inquisition were forged by the fires of their hatred for anything magic-related, they despise the smart, they detested the wielders of magic, especially those who use the Magic for the benefit of their own, not for the benefit for all._

 _Their armor was thick and broad with metal they were named by, their blades were heavy, their rage was great and their willingness to kill and maim for the sake of purging the world of all Magic? Nigh unquenchable._

 _They were led by the Great Smith of the Iron Inquisition, with his ingenious mind and smithing skills, he was able to craft something that go could toe-to-toe with Magic, something down-right cruel, something down-right terrifying._

 _He did something that Magic could never truly do, make life, not just figments of life, full sentient creatures with minds, personality and thoughts of their own._

 _For six weeks he worked in solemn silence in his workshop, each week forging a single commander, using the fires of his hatred to melt down the ingots and his desire for violence to swing his smithing hammer, they were as loyal as the armor you would wear to battle._

 _The First Commander was inspired by the Knife, the intrepid assassin, sinister, cruel and quick, his blade is fast and his silver-tongue was just as sharp as the short blades he wields._

 _The Second Commander was Inspired by the Bow, the first ranged weapon of the many weapons and the least metallic, the Patient Hunter of the weapons, contrasting to the more brutal and dishonest approach of its Knife cousin, being able to kill many with either a single shot or a hailstorm of sun-blocking arrows._

 _The Third Commander was inspired by the Axe, the ultimate executioner, the glorious but savage weapon, being able to both cause screams of terror and excitement with a single hack of its head-cleaving swings_

 _The Fourth Commander was inspired by the Halberd, steadfast, versatile and the cornerstone to any Army, they flood the armories and battlefields like a massive ocean, crushing anything in its wake make it be through the slicing of flesh or the puncturing of bone._

 _The Fifth Commander was inspired by the Morning Star, The Rampaging Monster, destructive to both the receiver and the wielder, while clunky and idiotic at first glance, it requires a warrior's brilliance and a steady mind to fully wield the weapon to its fullest potential._

 _The Sixth Commander was inspired by the Sword, the Honorable Knight, the lone knight within a group of warriors, the weapon that shuns the others for their cruelty and lack of wisdom in the concepts of battle._

 _They were the Iron Smith's greatest creation and most loyal set of warriors he ever made._

 _Despite the Iron Inquisition looming threat, they never once step forth to truly take down the Kingdom, some say that to this day, they're simply waiting for the perfect time to strike, the perfect time to finally arrive out of the crusty earth and enact their revenge against the Kingdom of Mewni._

* * *

It was just a normal day for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, well, normal enough for them to take a visit to Star's home, The Kingdom of Mewni, our two heroes calmly traversed through the slums and lower district of the Kingdom of Mewni, Marco Diaz was the first to ask why they were even doing here, Star just pulled him into Mewni without so much of a heavy explanation.

"So, why are we Mewni again Star? I mean, whats the special occasion?" Marco asked curiously, not really understanding why they're visiting Star's home, and even then, why aren't they're visiting the royal castles instead of the Outskirts?

"Well Marco, My Mom and Dad have an anniversary dinner Today! luckily for me, I can bring you so I won't get bored out of my mind! Seriously, all what my Mom and Dad does during their anniversary is invite their own friends to the dinner, I'm the only young person there, so I'm glad that I could bring you Marco." Star said with a honest smile on her face.

"Wait, but why are we are not in the castle?" Marco asked, Star simply answered with a cool and collected shrug.

"I guess I like spending time with you alone I guess." Star Nonchalantly instantly bringing a deep blush within Marco's face, he chuckled nervously from his friend's almost flirtatious but honest words.

"Hehehe! Alright then Star...Lets continue with that I think..." Marco said with an extra tint of awkwardness, Star giggled at Marco's flushed nature as they continued on their merry way, walking through the dirty but peaceful commons of the Kingdom of Mewni. Our two heroes explored the market district of the common areas, there was a plethora of shops, each of them selling a variety of things, Giant Toe's, eye of newts, mushrooms, enchanted cloaks, fairy dust and all of that whimsical stuff within their ram-shackle and poorly-made shop stands.

Despite of the non-mundane things that were being advertised, none of them pique Marco's interest as he walked with Star, in fact, most of them looked quite icky for the Mundane Human boy, more gross rather than enchanting for the Latino boy.

"So, Star, do you visit here often?" Marco asked nonchalantly to his skipping friend, although he mentally slapped himself, his words sounding like a pick-up line rather than a genuine question, Star nibbled on her wand as, in contrast to her human friend Marco, was entranced by the many things that the shopkeepers were selling.

"Eh, not really Marco, you're talking to a Magical Princess here, so I wasn't really born into the mud, like these guys!" She said innocently as she browsed around the shops, there was one in particular that caught her eye along with Marco's surprisingly.

It was as humble as a mud pie, it was a cloaked hunched-back creature, its ragged dirt brown hoods and robes covering most of the creatures body as its strangely metal gloved hand was caressing a finely-carved wood pipe, it sighed under its breath, breathing out some smoke as it inhaled its wooden pipe.

It sat cross-legged on the loose dirt, scratching itself as in front of the hermit vendor was a arrangement of weapons all sprawled out on a thin red cloth, all six weapons looked beautifully crafted, made of a silver-like metal, not cold iron or rustic steel but legendary silver.

"Oh! Did you forge these yourself?" Star asked the cloaked hunch-hermit, it took another huff of its wood pipe before answering the princess, his voice was light and raspy like a kind grandfather.

"Yes I did, spent a long time forging them myself, are you two interested?" He asked as he took another huff of his wood pipe, it smelled of hickory and burnt wood as the aroma he made through the constant huffing of his wood pipe, Marco stared at the Sword of the Six weapons in particular, its blade reflected Marco's image as he stared at it with some curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, contrary to what I look like, I'm quite the weapon master if I do say so myself!" Star innocently boasted, the old hermit wasn't fazed by Star's immature arrogance, even hiding a smile within his shadowed face, happy to see some enthusiasm within the cruel commons.

"Are you? What about you, boy?" The Hermit asked as Marco quickly shook his head, focusing to much on his reflection on the stainless and shiny sword.

"Eh...Not really..." The Hunched and Hooded Hermit stop puffing his wood pipe as he heard this, he looked absolutely surprised from Marco's words, with a slow and careful motion, the Hermit dropped his wood pipe on the ground, slowly rosing from the ground, he was incredibly short, being only to up to Star and Marco's shoulders when it came to his full height.

The Hermit grabbed the hilt of the sword, and with a simple nod of the head, the sword shined with the sun light struck it, it slowly cut through the air as it whisked through it like a fish in a current as he offered it to Marco, its cross-guard was shaped like a dragon head, gold as its looked like the head was breathing out the blade of the sword, the handle looked like a tough but tanned leather, and the pommel had a simple but mysterious blue orb attached, acting as a small cudgel for the heavenly-made sword.

"Perhaps, its time to start learning, remember, the weapon you wield is the most loyalest thing you'll come by." The Old creature offered to Marco with a kind tone, pulling out a black-leather sheath from his back robe flaps and inserting the sword within its holster.

"Take it, take it." The Hermit repeated, the boy's first reaction was surprise obviously, he never expected such generosity from a stranger, especially from this hermit who looks like he's struggling to even move, Star looked at Marco with a small smile on her face, she was practically begging for him to accept the Old man's gift.

"Gosh...I never, had a gift like this...Thank you..." Marco said as he bowed his head in respect to the hermit, the hooded hermit nodded back as he slowly moved back to his sitting spot, plopping down on the ground and making an audible clunk as he got back to puffing in more herbs within his wooden pipe.

"Remember to wield it for justice." The Old man concluded as he huffed out a huge gasket of smoke,

"Thank you..." Marco said once again as both Star and himself started to leave the commons, somewhat satisfied from the turn of events.

"Look at you swordsman Marco with your very own sword! I'm kind of jealous to be honest!" Star giggled playfully causing Marco to blush once again.

"I never really used one of these...And I doubt I will, I'm probably just going to hang this on my wall or something when we get back home" Marco admitted, causing Star to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, one day, you might need it Marco, who knows?" Star said with a shrug as the two began their walk to the royal castle.

'I doubt that day will never happen...' Marco said, tempting his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco Diaz: The Sword of Mewni**

 **Meanwhile, at the kingdom gates of Mewni.**

a long line of caravans finally arrived at the entrance gates towards the enormous kingdom of Mewni, being towed by black-armored bulls and horses as the caravans seemed to heavily supplied with barrels of foodstuffs, vegetables, fruits and clean-cut meats.

It seemed absolutely normal, just another trading caravan party, that was until, with some well-guided inspection, all of the foodstuffs were rotten and spoiled, hole-ridden greens, sour-patched fruits and bug-filled meats caused the long line of caravans to smell like a moving trash dump, the guards were not willing to deny them entry into the kingdom, letting them reason why there willing to bring garbage into their kingdom.

"Purpose of Visit?" One of the Mewni Guards asked as he looked at an assortment of papers that the caravan leader gave, the Caravan Leader towered over the Royal guard, being inhumanly large and tall, the Kingdom Gate guards didn't bother to question such a suspicious appearance of the caravan leader.

"Visit..." The Tall Caravan leader said with an honest tone, repeating the Guards words, the Guard looked skeptical for only a moment.

"Hmph, why do you have crap in your caravan?" He asked in suspicion, the Leader was silent for a moment before he answered, thinking up of a decent answer for the Guard.

"Eh...Well, Peasants need to eat right?" the leader replied, the Guard was even more skeptical than before.

"Hmmmm...Okay! Cause no trouble!" The Guard said cluelessly as he allowed the caravan into the kingdom.

"Thank you, good things will happen since you allowed us in...Really...Good things..."

* * *

Marco tried to look as minuscule as possible as he sat by his best friend Star who was sitting by her loving Mother and Father, while usually pompous and regal, were acting like two love-birds, constantly praising one another no matter how menial of what they, constantly getting close to one another and openly showing her affection as their guests only cheered them on.

Star and Marco, the only pair in the entire dining hall that was over forty years of age were bored out of their minds, only finding the scene of Star's mother and father kissing each other as sick and weird rather than loving or sickeningly sweet.

"Thank you again Marco for agreeing to this, if it weren't for you being here, I would've rode a unicorn through the Dining hall already." Star whispered to her mundane friend, he simply shrugged in response but had a small sincere smile on his face, happy to be here with his magical best friend.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be over before you know it." Marco said, somewhat tempting fate a little but unknowingly of course, they were finally given several plates to dine with, since you know, despite the love between Star's mother and father, it was still a dinner after all.

"I never had Mewni-styled food before, is it any different on earth?" Marco asked his blonde-haired friend, pondering if Mewnian food was similar in anyway to mundane earthling food.

"Eh...A little different, its not like we're being served eyeballs or something for dinner." Star as our two heroes were served two covered dinner plates, with a metal dome over both of the two meals, the servants revealed the food to Star and Marco.

Marco almost shrieked in surprise upon seeing a fully-cooked possom-like creature on his plate, it looked like it was still moving as its eyes stared at Marco, he looked over to Star who was given a more regal and pleasant-looking meal than Marco's, being akin to something of Steak and potatoes.

"I guess the servants think you have different taste-buds since you're from earth, don't knock it until you try it Marco!" Star said as she happily ate her meal, a big smile on her face as the rest of the guests began to eat their meals with a controlled sanctity.

Marco couldn't help but poke at his food, wondering if the thing was even skinned before being flash-fried, with some reluctance, Our humane and certainly Mundane hero picked a small bit of the fried possum-creature, and with some hesitation, he took a bite of the meat.

He chewed and chewed, until he fully swallowed...To his surprise, it was just as awful as he thought it was, not wanting to be seen as uncouth or disrespectful, especially towards the many royals of nobles of Mewni, he continued to eat his meal, taking his time when it came to eating and asking for extra refills for his fruit juice that he thankfully was supplemented with.

While the rest of the nobles and family cousins were conversing with each other, Marco stayed absolutely quiet as he struggled to stuff his mouth with such an awful meal, getting more filled with Fruit juice rather than what he had to truly eat.

Star was completely done with her meal as Marco wasn't even a quarter finished, Star looked at her friend with some concern on her face, noticing how full his plate was in comparison to Star's clean one.

"Does it taste nice Marco? I hope it does!" Star said with her usual sense of optimism, Marco wanted to straight out tell hsi best friend that he was partically choking on the food in due to how poor-tasting it was, but he was just to nice, he only smiled in false honestly and nodded rapidly, Star smiled in response, believing her friend as Marco then asked for another refill of his drink, wanting to get the taste out of his mouth quickly.

There was a faint sound of commotion, coming outside of the castle, Marco was the first to hear it for it stood out amongst the bog-standard regal-twisted conversations that he was ignoring.

Suddenly, the doors to the castle was busted open, causing everyone to erupt in silence as the light from the opened door casted over the Figure that rudely barged in, the nobles and royals noticed that the guards that was protecting the entrance door of the castle was beaten as the figure slowly walked into the dining ever so unceremoniously.

The many guests and the King and Queen themselves gasped to see who it was as it slowly into the dining hall, a small group of spear-wielding soldiers behind him, being like runts to a leader of the pack, the smaller warriors stayed outside of the hall, not wanting to steal their boss's spotlight.

The party-crasher was big, towering over anyone by three or four feet, making him quite a giant, his weapon was massive just like him for it simply attached to his gauntlet like some sort of cannon, being able to crush anyone underneath it with a single smash, his armor was red like crimson and sleek like silver as it covered the party-crasher from head-to-toe, despite this detail, it was not overly bulky for the gauntlet that held his massive spike ball in place was as big as the entire arm the metal monster was wielding it with.

The whole room was entirely silent as the Red Knight finally spoke, to everyone's slight surprise, it was a sentence that they wouldn't expect from a Morningstar knight who just destroyed the entrance doors.

"Hello everyone...How are you all doing?" The Party-crasher asked with a casual tone, snagging the closest wine glass from one of the guests and pouring it down on his metal-guarded face, not really drinking a single sip of the liquid he poured onto himself with.

"Oh...No response then eh? I guess that's fair, seeing that I just barged in here with an invitational." He continued to muse, this time grabbing a half-eaten griffon leg from one of the dinner guests plates and trying to eat it despite the fact that his face was covered in a helm.

"Well, this is a little bit embarrassing...Anyway! My name is simply Moloch! and I have from another nation, we have finally decided to conquer your kingdom, now...There is two options for this, you can either all Surrender and live under us...Or..." His massive spike-ball finally released from the gauntlet's grasp, revealing it to be chained linked to the gauntlet.

"You can all resist us and LITERALLY live under us..." Moloch said coolly, despite his genuine threats, he was still treating this like as if he just inviting someone to the movies or to hang out.

"Guards! Seize this Party-crasher!" The Queen and King of Mewni immediately said, pointing their fingers at the nonchalant but well-armored individual as a whole squad of royal mewnian guards surrounded the morningstar-wielding party-crasher, the Red Knight was a little bit confused, not really understanding why would they be so hostile.

"...Hehehe...So be it..." Moloch said with a hidden smile on his face, he twirled his gauntlet around, in conjunction, the massive morningstar flailed in a twisting circle, instantly killing the guards as the spike ball collided with each of them and they exploded in a brutal set of delicious but certainly traumatizing gibs, the guests screamed out in terror as some were covered in the gibs.

"I mean...I did warned you guys..." Moloch said with a soft chuckle before he raised and his weapon-less hand, causing his fellow soldiers to storm the roar, their spears ready to skewer, after this simple incursion, the dining hall was in a state of complete chaos, some party guests were adamant and were willing to fight back against the soldiers of the Red Knight Moloch, some where catatonic in fear and was quickly slain.

Marco and Star looked at each other for only a single moment...they knew what they must do.

With a mixture of martial arts coupled with powerful Magic spells, our two heroes were determined more than ever to take out their attackers, kicking, punching and blasting out narwhals as they soldiers of the Red Knight was no match for the combine strength of our two heroes, The Red Conquerer, Moloch watched from afar as several of his minions were soundly defeated by the pair of Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

"...Magic user..." Moloch watched Star eradicate one of his poorly-equipped soldiers with a blue-tinted blast of energy, Moloch stood there, shaking lightly as his ire seemed to be heavily peeved right now,

"Magic user!" Moloch repeated with a now extremely audible growl, making way towards Star and Marco, retracting his morning-star back into its slot so it can act as a massive cudgel, slamming and killing whatever was in his way, may it be one of his poorly-equipped minions or one of the many guests that were being slewed.

"MAGIC USER!" Moloch roared as he was close enough to strike down Star, she gasped in shock as she narrowly dodged the mace swing from Moloch, the massive spike-ball crushing the floor beneath Star.

"MAGIC USER!" Moloch rorared again, this time grabbing ahold of Star's hand, keeping her in place and practicality putting her in her place.

"Let go of me you freak!" Star said as she blasted Moloch in the face with a magical blast...It did nothing for Moloch, in fact, it only made him even angrier than before, his red glowing glare burned brightly, he growled loudly as he was about to smash Star into a sticky red paste with his spike ball, that was until someone came to the rescue.

"Let go of my friend!" Marco said valiantly, instantly earning Moloch's attention as he turned head to see human hero, in a karate pose, a serious non-comical one of course, Moloch couldn't help but laugh, finding some enjoyment in Marco's weakling defiance.

"Your efforts will result in your death...For the Iron Inquisition will purge this world of its magic!" Moloch roared, from cool and nonchalant to cruel and aggressive, he was now willing to ignore Marco and continued as plan, not seeing as anything but a nuisance.

"I don't know who you are boy...You lack the magical stench of Mewman yet your nose is small, your eyes are calm and your hair is healthy...Nothing like monsters!" Moloch dismissed as Marco charged, letting out a battle-cry as he attempted to karate kick Moloch's shin, Moloch didn't feel anything as Marco kicked his armored shin, The Red Conqueror only scoffed violently before punting Marco away.

"Begone knave...You're not even worthy enough to be slain by my Morningstar!" Moloch said before laughing loudly, Marco was silent for a moment as he was recovering from being punted, groggily getting up from where he laid on for only a moment.

"Shut up...I'm not useless!" Marco shouted back, Moloch simply scoffed as he proceeded to walk out of the dining room door, wanting to leave the place with his prize, Star screamed in frustration as she continued to try to defeat the Red Conqueror with her magical attacks but to no avail, shrugging off every pittance of damage with nonchalant stride.

Marco could only stare at the struggling Star who was being taken away by the Red Conqueror as everyone else was to distracted with Moloch's warriors, it was now or never for the Human hero,

Star has saved Marco's skin many times, Marco simply just wasn't good enough to return the favor, she was a magical princess for goodness sakes, the only thing that Marco brings to the table was his karate skills and even then, he wasn't really amazing at it, Marco felt absolutely helpless as he saw his friend be taken away against her will, once again, for the Human Hero, he felt like he could not save his dearest friend from danger...He was not special in any way...

Marco glanced at the recently-gifted sword that was hanging on the seat when he had to eat the gross food.

The dragon-headed crossguard was practically asking to be wielded, without a second thought, Marco quickly grabbed it and unsheathed it.

* * *

 **Sorry for just an abrupt end to a chapter...I'm kind of suffering from writers block xD**

 **Anyway, enjoy and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marco Diaz: the Sword of Mewni**

 **Chapter 3**

Marco Diaz woke up with a sudden tinge of pain on his chest he groaned softly as he felt like blankets were crumpled on top of him, slowly opening up his eyes to stare at a reed-built ceiling, most of his body wasn't even covered in the blanket, allowing the cold to air to hit his bandaged-chest, his first reaction was surprise, wondering why he was even laying on this mat inside this shoddily built hut with his body being tended.

Marco Diaz attempted to at least stood up, in which he did, groggily getting himself up to notice that the little hut he was resting had a large open window, a well-timed explanation for the cold air that Marco was experiencing, the door to the hut opened, the figure entered with something on its hands.

"Do not move...Human..." Marco heard as he turned his head, it was a hunched and heavily clothed creature, he was holding a tray of several things, one was akin to a bowl of stew, except for the fact that it was colored smog green and bubbled like hot tar, also on the tray was utensils.

"Wait...You're the one that gave me that sword! For free too!" Marco remarked, the Hooded and face-shadowed Hermit only nodded in agreement, even pointing behind Marco, prompting the human boy to look behind, noticing that his basic grey shirt and hoodie was hung upon the sword, as it leaned to the hut wall.

"How...Who...Why..." A eruption of questions began to pop in Marco's mind, he struggled to keep his steady as the Hermit set the tray on Marco's tray.

"I'll explain everything Human..." He said with a soothing and calming tone, the slow and careful words of the Hermit was enough for Marco to finally stop struggling, with a quick look of the stew, he was already desiring not to taste it, reluctantly he did so, he had very little to eat besides a gallon of juice and a small slice of whatever the servants served at the dinner party.

"The ones who attacked your friends are the Iron Inquisition, a cruel army that wants to take over this world due to their hatred of magic to get rid all of it, and to get rid of all the magic users..." The Hermit explained as Marco did a spit-take, not even actually tasting the stew.

"Wait! does that mean Star is..." He paused for a moment as it looked like he was going to cry, The Hermit quickly answered the worrying boy's question with a shake of a head and some profound vocabulary.

"The Iron Inquisition need the Princess of Mewni, I'm not sure why but they do..." Marco calmed down once again, he was about to eat a spoonful of stew, that was until he asked the Hermit a question.

"How did I end up here?" Marco questioned the Hermit, wanting to know exactly how he got to the Dining Hall of Mewni to some swampy shack in the middle of a forest.

"The sword I gave to you, in fact, all of the weapons I forged...Are hated by the Iron Inquisition, for they are manifestations by what the Iron Inquisition hates above all else..." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Metal and Magic bonding together to form something great, the Inquisition hate magic, but they absolutely loathe the concept of Metal and Magic working together, the weapons I forged, are enchanted." Marco made a sharp glance at the Sheathed Sword

"Their power is determined by how much power is inside the person, when you unsheathed it, the power was so great that you yourself, the wielder was knocked out from such an influx of energy."

"Once the coast was clear...I carried you here, deep in the forest where the Inquisition will dare not to search, for the first phase of their plan is to occupy or exterminate the many towns."

"Wait...So what happened to that Mace guy?" Marco asked, the Hooded Hermit sat cross-legged beside the tended Marco.

"He must've likely reported back to his Master, King Mjollnor, the King of the Iron Inquisition with the Princess along with." Marco looked a little down for a moment, the sight of the boy being disappointed within one's self was a little heart-wrenching for the Hermit, so he did something that caught Marco's attention.

"The reason why I let you have the Sword Human is because of this..." The Hunched Hermit pulled out a little note, Marco eyed the somewhat worn parchment before he was handed it by the Hunched Hermit.

"The Legend of the Iron Inquisition always end with this sermon...This lasting message..." Marco looked over the writing of the parchment, at the end of the parchment it simply said this.

 _When the Inquisition finally erodes from the air and clash against the magic that they so detest, no one will stop them, all except one..._

 _There was only one that stood against the Sea of Iron, he wasn't Mewman, or monster, he didn't detest or glorify magic but his heroism is the reason why he was willing to fight against the Legion of Metal_

 _His sword was a living testament of unity, A Sword of metal only crafted and tempered with the might of the smithing hammer, enchanted by the many boons of a thousand sages and magicians._

 _With a powerful weapon along with a soul of the Bravest, the Hero from neither side will defend the innocent from the savage Cleansing of the Inquisition of Iron._

Marco Diaz read the parchment word for word, he felt, disturbed, it was uncanny to the Human Boy to the say least, he wasn't from Mewni, he was from earth so he fit the part of where the hero was neither Mewman or monster, it disturbed even more and instead of finding answers, only seemed to have more questions on his mind.

"You don't have the magical stench on you...But you're not like a monster...So you are a human..." Marco's eyes slightly widen from the fact that the Hermit was constantly saying his correct racial term.

"Wait! How do you know all of this and yet you know that I'm a human!?" Marco accused with a threatened face, pointing a finger at the Hermit, the Hermit only tilted its head slightly before he took a deep breath, he finally stood up after slouching for such a long time to keep the act up, as he stood up, his various rags were dropped to the ground, revealing the Hermit's true appearance as he tore away the hood he was wearing.

Marco gasped at the formerly-hunched hermit, he was like Moloch, tall, made of metal, sharp and terror-inducing, his armor was painted with streaks of red and black, his armor clean, sturdy, smooth and strong, his figure looked like a massive stone statue, the only difference is that instead of being made of cement, cobble or craggy rock, it was molded and carved out of iron and steel, beaded with blue glowing eyes at his eyes of his dragon helm.

On the Knights back was a twelve-foot long bastard sword, thick bladed, long and wide, almost comically large, being a sword from what you'll see from power fantasies or over-exaggerated role-playing games.

"I am...One of King Mjollnor creations, one of his legendary six commanders, I am Gladius, the lord of the sword, the honorable knight of the Inquisition." He said, referring to his title with a mocking tone.

"I used to be one of his mindless followers, hating and purging magic wherever I go, that was until I took a pilgrimage, a pilgrimage to your world...This is how I know of your kind...Human." Gladius explained with a deep and strong voice, his gutturals and growls greatly contrasting his fake old-man voice that he used previously, Marco was silent as he was listening to Gladius intently.

"There...I saw how your world made peace between, Magic and Metal...I saw how the magical fire can be contained through long metal spires and used to illuminate throughout your towns and villages, I saw how the water, appearing through your huts and houses with the twists of nozzles and coils, I saw how the earth was excavated through the use of light-magic empowering metal beasts...What I saw from your world...Was...Harmony."

Gladius continued as if he was experiencing a Epiphany, Marco slowly got up from where he was laying, with a weakened gait, the Human Hero quickly put back on his grey t-shirt and red hoodie, covering his bandaged injuries so he wouldn't think about it to much.

"I wanted to redeem myself over my formerly long-standing ignorant hatred of magic...And I feel like, this...is the best way to do this." Gladius said as he brandished his claymore, bearing the same blade and crossguard design of Marco's own sword.

"Every story needs a hero...Thats why they wrote you, and I will tag along with you." Gladius said as Marco grabbed the sword last, slugging it over his back as he turned around to see the Sword Inquisitor kneeling towards Marco, Gladius got a good look on Marco's face as he did this, seeing the boys doubt within his sullen and somber eyes.

"I'm no hero...I can never be that...I'm just some idiot teenage boy who does karate...You should've gave the sword to Star, she's been fighting bad guys ever since she was little heck, how about you be the chosen one? You actually seem to know what you're doing...I'm just the best friend..." Marco said depreciating himself with each and every word, he sighed deeply as Gladius stoop up from kneeling.

"I can't be the one who saves Mewni, for I am a monster, both inside and out, you are neither Magical or metallic, use the sword Human...Show Mewni that you are the hero that this world needs..." Gladius said as Marco unsheathed his sword, the blade hummed with power as the blade seemed to shun and shine no matter how it was moved, once again, the Human boy saw a reflection on the blade of the magically-metal weapon.

It was not the reflection of himself, it was the reflection of his now-captured and endangered friend, Star Butterfly, his best friend, the one who helped him get the girl of his dreams, the one who helped him conquer some of his deep personal fears, the one who understood him.

And she was going to suffer a horrible fate if he does nothing but wallow in his self-doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Marco Diaz: The Sword of Mewni**

 **Chapter 4**

With a sword sheathed on his back, Marco went outside of Gladius's ram-shackle hut, the hut was located in the middle of a disgusting swamp, it smelled like water-bloated graveyard, the smell of rotting flesh coupled with the scenery of a moss covered marsh was the least of Marco's worries, he didn't falter from the smell, for he knew for a fact that he has to save his best friend from the clutches of the Iron Inquisition.

"You must venture into this world without my help...Marco Diaz." The Sword-bearer Gladius remarked as he stayed behind in the hut as Marco didn't respond to the Commander's words.

Gladius did not dare to follow Marco onto his quest, he must remain hidden and away from the various towns and cities of Mewni, the Iron Inquisition did not know of Gladius's whereabouts and he would like to keep it that way, he would like to be a pocket dagger, hidden but ready, and willing to strike down, with a slow, but patient gait, Marco traversed across the swamp, being as vocally silent as possible, not wanting to disturbing the bug-ridden peace that the swamp possessed.

The Human Hero was quietly wondering to himself, he was genuinely surprised in two things, the first being that he was surprised by how Mewni was now being taken over by an Inquisition of Monstrous Metal Masters who hate magic, and the second thing was that he was putting this on himself to try to rescue Star and maybe save all of Mewni.

Marco was so taken aback that he did not dare to even exclaim with it, not even knowing whether or not he was even capable of fulfilling Gladius's tall tales, only time will tell for Marco Diaz and his quest to rescue Star Butterfly.

* * *

The Princess of Mewni woke up as she felt chained and strained, she was a darkly-lit room, well, more like a cell more than anything else, she felt spikes stabbing into her but she wasn't so sure, like the chains and coils she was bounded was stunted with nails to keep her from struggling more, someone approached her in the cell, her eyes turned into a dagger-like glare as it was the same Commander that kidnapped her in the first place.

"You feeling well...Magic User?" Moloch said with a growl as Star managed to glare at the sleek red knight, the rage within the Red Knight's maigic-heating

"What did you do to my parents?!" She asked in a threatening tone, her defiance shining through when sh causing Moloch to growl in a menacing manner, despite his growing frustration, the Knight of the Morning Star was slow to answer Star Butterfly.

"They are chained and trapped like you...Magic User..." Star began to struggle causing her to scream pain as she felt the iron bands dig into her flesh.

"Don't struggle to much girl...The more you move, the more the nails stab into you..." Moloch warned, the pain began to subside for Star when she decided to stop moving, already she felt blood trickle down her body, her own blood began to stain her cyan blue royal princess dress.

Star despite being known for her recklessness and her rebellious nature actually obeyed to the creatures command, refusing to move a single inch so that she wouldn't feel more in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately, this time bearing a tone of worry in her feminine voice, The Knight of the Morningstar chuckled under his breath as he caressed the Princess's cheek through the prison bars using his more sleek and small hand.

"Because, the stench of magic enrages us...It smells of rotting flesh and bleaching bone, it smells of our loss and torn home, the home that you and your magic stole from us...If it weren't for Our King's words of needing your natural magic and the wand you bear, your body would be broken and your soul would be seized." Moloch said in a soothing but threatening manner.

"We are the Iron Inquisition...We were born from the dirt and grime of your uncleanliness, our road to the rule of the land is paved through rock, stone and the blood of the magic users." Moloch continued to speak with a low-tone growl.

"We tried asking for peace, but due to your people's insolence, Our kindness was replaced with only our bodies being your pillars, your nails, your stone to your kingdoms...You bought this upon yourself...Magic User..." Moloch Finished as he walked away from Star's cell, leaving the princess to silence as the venom within the Morning Star Knight's voice still stung her like the prickling needles she was bounded with.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I'm been experimenting with more smaller ones to see how it feels to me.**


End file.
